Daybreak
by EternalXHaruka
Summary: Two strangers met under the rain. Unintentionally engaged in a small conversation. Will it change something?


**Hi! _EternalXHaruka_ here...! been so long but well here's another story. I dreamt of this and immediately made this a fic. It's been in my computer for years already.**

**Ahh...life it really takes up all of my time...It's been a year already since I logged in again.  
**

**Sad to know that there are less and less people reading and publishing stories about AsuCaga.  
**

**But very glad to know that there are still people who support them even for how many years has already passed.  
**

_**P.S: **__**This is written in Cagallis POV...**_

**Happy reading people!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Destiny...**_

* * *

**Daybreak**

Hello there! My name's Cagalli Yula Attha and this is my first time coming here on one of Plants Colonies. You want to know why? It's because it's my mothers' birthday. I'm supposed to be arriving the day after tomorrow but, oh well who could blame me? I haven't seen my mother in personal for nearly three years already! Her job as a nurse doesn't permit her to do so. So here I am inside one of Plants Space ports figuring out my greatest problem at hand.

How do I get to that Hotel?! I starred at the piece of paper where the address of the hotel is imprinted. My mother was suppose to meet me here at my landing day.

Guess I haven't thought much of it. I'd better get a cab. I sighed placing the paper back at my pocket, then threw the bag at my shoulder and walked straight to the exit of the Space port.

I hailed a cab just outside the Space port and got inside telling the driver the address of the hotel. The car drove off and for the first time I saw the environment of Plants. It suddenly struck so many questions in my mind.

Where do they get the water on the ocean? Is that an Ocean? How were they able to grow trees? How were they able to have air here? Where does the oxygen come from? And how the freaking hell were they able to make this hour glass thingy look exactly like a replica of the environment of Earth.

Questions leading to another question.

Maybe not watching the news or reading any newspapers and the likes is taking a toll on me. I stared outside the window admiring the scenery in front of me and not long enough we entered the highway and into the city. It looks exactly like the city back at my hometown ORB. Big Buildings, Large TV screens, Billboards, men in business suits and people in casual wear walking at the sidewalks going on with their daily lives. Park with a fountain in the middle.

Yup. Pretty much like ORB. Did I ever leave it? Of course I did.

The car took a turn in the intersection and we were on another road again away from the city. I continued to stare outside thinking of some things to occupy my mind. I guess it will be a long ride.

Several minutes have passed and I'm starting to feel edgy on my seat. I was never the type that can sit still.

"Excuse me, Are we near the hotel yet?" I asked the driver looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"We'll be there in around Fifteen minutes Miss"

I slouched back at the seat and looked outside again. I noticed that the sky now is getting dark and then a drop of water splashed on my window shield and then followed by several more. Then the water came crashing down from the make shift sky.

"Oh, So it rains here to" I said to myself bringing my head up to look at the dark sky wondering how the clouds formed I was about to continue on with my train of thoughts or piling questions when the car slowly came to a stop my attention was shifted to the driver in front of me who was trying to sort the engine but failed every time.

"I think were out of gas..?"He said as he looked at me from his seat.

"What?" I said in disbelief "How can you run out of gas?"

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience Miss, I'll take a look at it"

He said getting out and opening the front of the car checking to see what really happened.

After some time he got inside the driver seat, soaking wet. "We did run out of gas" He said one of his hand at the back of his head giving an apologetic look.

I sighed. Well I can't do anything about the accidents.

I took an umbrella from my bag, opened it and got out of the car. The driver went out to and gave me directions as to where to get another ride while continuously apologizing.

I fished out a couple of bucks from my pocket and handed it to him. He refused but I insisted stating that it was unfair for his part. He reluctantly took it and bowed again "Thank you Miss and Take care"

"Thanks, you too" I said as I started on my wet journey. I followed the directions he gave me. Turn right at the first block you see then turn left then right again and then left again and...

"Arrrgh!" I screamed in frustration "Where the hell am I?!" Certainly I was inside a neighborhood noticing the houses aligned to each other and a small playground not far from my right. I entered the empty playground and went under a tree on the far side. The rain started to fall heavier.

Just my luck, Might as well wait for a taxi to pass by or the rain to stop. Still holding the umbrella over me while I look at the dark clouds in the sky. Then I felt something. I turned my head to my side and saw a figure sitting in one of the benches not far from me.

A person, body motionless and head facing the sky. Dead was the first word that came into my head. I gulped and walked slowly to the figure clutching the handle of the umbrella.

As I got closer, I noticed that the person is a guy and he has dark blue hair that covered the upper part of his face. He was wearing black pants and an olive green long sleeve turtle neck shirt all soaked from being exposed under the rain.

"Excuse Me" I called out. I was at least three feet away from the figure. He didn't answer and I called out again. Still no answer. "Are you dead Mister?" I asked nearly a whisper. No answer.

Oh no! There's a dead guy here! What am I going to do?! My mind started to go into a state of panic.

Wait! Calm down. Maybe he isn't a dead guy. Just a deaf person. Yeah. A very deaf person.

I walked closer trying to look for any signs of life or my movement. I noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He's Breathing.

I sighed in relief placing a hand in front of my chest feeling myself relax. I walked closer and placed my umbrella above him not minding if a part of me got wet. I rarely get sick anyway. I waited for any movement but none came. What the? Why isn't he moving? Is he physically dense too? Or maybe he's just sleeping, tired of waiting for someone to pick him up?

Get a hold of yourself Cagalli! This person is a grown man, he can go anywhere he wants! He doesn't need someone to pick him up!But what is he doing here under the rain? Maybe he really is deaf, or mute, or blind? That's why he landed here. Or maybe.

My eyes widened and I suddenly grew stiff with nervousness. What if he's a bad person who got away from doing something henious and just resting here? Or he's just waiting for his next victim? I was about to turn around and run away like mad from this place when I heard a voice that kept me rooted on the ground.

"Do you like the rain?"

I turned to where the voice came from and my eyes fell on to a deep shade of emerald. I stared at them for a few minutes trying to figure out the deep emotions locked inside those glass jewels before snapping back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Do you like the rain?" His body straight and face looking at my direction which I now have a perfect view of.

The guy sitting in front of me has very nice features and I can see that his face is smooth and has a fair complexion but other than that what really caught my attention is his eyes.

Why is it that they are telling me that he has already faced the hardships that life can offer?

"It depends" I answered facing him completely. Eyes never leaving his.

He smiled and I suddenly felt something in my stomach turn. That smile. Why does it feel like its...Fake?

"I would like it if you were more specific" He said standing up and facing me. His sudden change of height made me arch my head up. He's tall.

"Well I definitely don't like the rain if I were to do some business outside my home." I answered looking at the dark sky feeling some droplets of water touching my face but I tried to shield it with my umbrella "Other than that, I like it"

"Why?" He asked inching forward unnoticed. My attention still on the sky.

"Because whenever I feel sad or lonely,I feel that the rain helps me wash those feelings away. Like its crying for my sake so that I can be happy again." I answered, remembering the times where I would feel lonely and alone.

My train of thought disrupted as I heard someone chuckle. My eyes went down on the figure in front of me.

"I guess we're both the same." He smiled.

A frown formed on my lips. Again this feeling. And like I'm possessed or something My hand suddenly raised near him cupping his cheek feeling the warmth of his temperature underneath his cold wet skin. I felt him stiffen but did not move.

I stared at his eyes looking deeply at them. Wondering what swirl of emotions were held on those emeralds.

"Why are you crying?" My thumb moved against his cheek brushing the trail of liquid that flows from his eyelids down his face.

"What?"

Realizing what I have done. I retreated my hand and was about to apologize when I felt a sudden strong grip on my wrist.

"I am not crying. It is because of the rain" He said. His voice having a hint of annoyance.

"Really?" I said raising a brow annoyed at his obvious denial.

"I told you it's because of the rain" His grip tightening on my wrist. The sound of rain touching the Earth filled the momentary silence that emerged.

"Then tell me, why is it that whenever I look into your eyes it feels like its going to shatter any moment? It's like telling me you're suffocating and you want to break free from something. Isn't that the feeling you get when you see someone who is about to cry?" I smiled as his face tilted on his side away from me and his grip loosened but did not let go. _Bingo_

"It's not that..It's just.." I saw his eyes close momentarily before looking at me again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it Math? Cause I'm not good at Math" I asked blurting out the first thing that came across my head when a 'question' is concerned.

He laughed. "No...No, just tell me what you think. Your opinion." A warm smile graced his lips but this time something tells me it's genuine.

"O..kay" I said hesitating "Fire away"

He inhaled a gulp full of air "Well, What would you do, let's just say when you're in a situation where your torn between your will and your duty?"

"Huh?" I gaped. Confused at the question

"W..What I'm saying is what would you do if your expected to agree with the decision of the people around you but you know that it isn't right?" He said stopping, waiting for me to retort.

"Isn't it that whenever your in that kind of situation you should just follow what you know is right? That's common sense."

"I know but they have already voiced out their opinions and based on some things I believe they are right but I am really against their decision, by agreeing with them their going to deliberately drag others in this mess and that is the very last thing I want to happen."

"Oh" Cagalli said. Thinking this must be some kind of managerial problems inside an office.

"And they think that I am still inexperienced and that I'm not looking at the bigger picture, The real problem!"

"Hmm" I nodded my head urging him to continue.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I can't ask for others opinions since they might misinterpret it as choosing sides. They said that I must decide this on my own, But..." His head lowered. His voice soft and a little shaky "I'm so lost as what to do"

"Is that so"

"Maybe they're right. That I'm too inexperienced, that I still don't know my own position. Maybe I should just..."

"Are you an idiot?" I said. Too annoyed to let the person in front of me to finish his sentence.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell are are you talking about? The way you talk really annoys me. It's like you've already given up! You're the leader aren't you? Isn't it also your responsibility to guide them into making the right choices? So, they've already voiced out their opinions, then put them to good use! If you feel that they are making the wrong one then guide them. Rather than just waste your time sulking in the rain shouldn't you be out there proving yourself that you can handle your position well?"

The sound of the splashing of the droplet of water slowly came to a stop. I looked up and saw the dark clouds being replaced by white fluffy ones.

"Plants really is amazing" I got distracted with my thoughts. I felt the warmth of the sun's rays touch my skin but was not able to reach my face since I still had my umbrella above me. When I suddenly heard someone laugh.

I looked down at the figure in front of me, the rays of the sun spreading all over the surroundings reaching his drenched form. In front of me a man trying to suppress his laughter with his free hand while the other still firm around my wrist.

I glared at him.

"I'm..I'm Sorry! It' just.."He said in between his laughter still trying to suppress it.

"You coordinators really are something" I said still frowning. I looked at his hand that still has a hold on my wrist. "Now will you please get your hands off mine"

He let go. I noticed a faint tint of red forming on his cheeks then disappeared as fast as it formed.

"You're..." Shock evident on his face. "A Natural?"

"What? Is it wrong for a Natural like me to knock some sense to a person from Plants?" My blood started to boil. Since Coordinators are a tad more enhanced than Naturals they are bound to be full of themselves. Well for some anyway.

"No, No...I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised because the question I just asked you also well, concerns Naturals like you. I just find it a little weird"

"Oh, so you find it weird to talk to a Natural about Naturals"

"Um, I think so"

Annoying. "You're really insulting mister. Do you Coordinators really think so low of us?"

"No, you got it all wrong!"

"Whatever, Sorry you have to receive concern and advice from a Natural like me." I started to walk towards the exit of the playground passing right by the blue haired Coordinator.

"Wait! Let me explain..." I heard him turn around as I walk away. He sounded desperate but I didn't pay any heed.

"Nope. This conversation is over" I stopped to look at him anger plastered across my face before turning back and continuing on my tracks. "I wouldn't be surprised if your Chairman is ten times more arrogant than you"

I heard little splashes of water nearing me. What the?! Is he following me?! Shit! What if he's a psychopath?Oh no! I don't want an extremely attractive psychopath stalker! Suddenly I felt hands wrap around my wrist effectively stopping me.

"Wait a minuite."

"Hey you st...!" I turned around facing him as I shook my right hand trying to break free from his grasp but no luck.

"You don't know me?" He asked seriousness evident on his voice.

"No...Except your an annoying Idiot who's trying to stalk me" I said still trying to break free from his grasp using my other hand i didn't even notice that my umbrella already fell on the ground.

"Stalk you?" He laughed as he released his grip on my wrist. God he's really cute.

Ok scratch that. Annoying.

"I apologize. But I can assure you I'm no stalker."

"Like I'll trust you. I just met you!"

He looked at me warmly which sent my stomach on a 360 degree turn. "You don't really know, huh"

"What am I suppose to know?! As I said I just met you!" I want to scream at the top of my lungs. What the hell is happening to me?

"Well, we can start by knowing each others Name's" For a moment I felt like slapping away that goofy smile on his face.

"Arrrggh!" raising both my hands grabbing a handful of my hair trying to lessen my pent up frustration. Then released them and sighed.

"You really need to visit a Psychiatrist." I meant that as a joke just to let him know that I am annoyed.

"Oh, the Psychiatrist? I just did and they kept telling me something about lost cause and some straight jackets." He said raising his index finger forming a thinking expression. "Do you know what that is?"

Shock painted my whole face. So this guy really has problems. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.."

He laughed again. "It's a joke. I've never been to a psychiatrist before."

"Goodbye" I spun my heels and walked away, maybe running. A fool! He's making a fool out of me!

As I near the street I saw a car not far away and as it neared I felt relived. It's a cab with no 'On Duty' sign. I quickly ran to the side walk and signaled the cab. It stopped in front of me.

"My name's Alex" My hand on the door of the cab. I turned around and saw him smiling gently at me. Again that feeling in my stomach.

"Whatever" I turned back at the car and opened the door. "Like I'll believe that"

"It's Cagalli" I said loudly before taking my seat inside the cab and closed the door. I look outside.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Looks like he didn't hear it. I gave my address to the driver then looked outside the window passing by the neighborhood as the car started to move. I find myself frowning with the thought of being farther away from the park and from the man I just met.

"Alex" Recalling the event of that short meeting.

"Ah! I forgot my umbrella..."

* * *

Several weeks have passed since that encounter. Now I'm back at my hometown ORB starting my First year as a University Student with my bestest friend Lacus Clyne. Although she's a Coordinator we hit it off quite well despite being the total complete opposite of each other. She's always calm, Beautiful, Intelligent, kindhearted and well...everything I'm not. I feel so proud being her best friend.

I started to look for her around the campus to tell her the about how I really surprised my mother with my untimely visit at her home during vacation.

Then I spotted her with her distinguished long wavy pink hair and huge clip that held her fringes. She seems to be focused on something, I called out to her and saw her turn around. When she saw me, She waved her hand and smiled genuinely.

I ran towards her place and hugged her tightly as she hugged me back.

"It's so nice to see you again"

I laughed. "It's only been what? One and a half months since we last saw each other." Then I told her the extremely short version of my trip to space with a really wide grin and 'She was really surprised'.

Lacus smiled. One that looks like she was also there to witness the reunion of me and my mother. She then took both my hands with hers. "I'm so happy for you Cagalli"

Lacus is one of the people that I am always comfortable with. She never ceases to amaze me with her affectionate and genuine care for me, not out of pity that I am all by myself here on ORB and that I don't have any relatives whatsoever except for my mother who is a million miles away from me, but the care of me as being someone important to her as family. I sometimes don't feel that I really am alone on this place.

It made me so proud to call her my Best friend.

"So what were you doing? I saw you looking at the screen" I shifted my eyes to the place she was looking at when I saw her a while ago. A flat screen above us plastered on the wall of a building. A reporter on the news was talking about the International Galactic Conference that was being held at ORB since three weeks ago. I felt her release both my hands and looked at the screen.

"Did you know that the Earth Alliance and Plants were not on good terms lately?"

I nodded. Everyone knows that Coordinators and Naturals are somewhat hostile towards each other although no one dared to verbalize that. It was like an unspoken law that draws the line between Coordinators and Naturals. Coordinators are like a superhuman version of Naturals. They're skills, appearance and knowledge were enhanced by modern technology when they were still an embryo but entered the world like any child would have. So naturally those who do not have traits like them would be jealous at how 'Perfect' they were. Of course there will be conflict.

So to avoid escalating any conflict between origin, They have made space as their barrier.

Plants - The place of Coordinators and the Earth Alliance - The Place of Naturals -.

But there are still people who do not care about race. People who still believe that whatever race we belong we are still humans who try to live life peacefully.

ORB is a group of countries that does not have laws that segregates Naturals from Coordinators. They implement non conflict, peaceful and equal Laws for all to follow whatever race they are. The government,which is lead by five of the most powerful families at ORB and are called Representatives, is a very good example of equality that ORB implements as it composes of both Coordinators and Naturals. Although the government is being led by the Head Representative Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, a Natural. No one complained. Well who would. The Head Representative is an extremely neutral and just man. In his eyes, the brand Coordinator and Naturals don't exist. They are just people. His people.

"Well that's not something shocking." I saw the screen change from the reporter to a white haired man standing at the podium making a speech about Pride and Dignity of Coordinators. The flashing of camera's everywhere. I swear I just saw him glare at the cameras.

"Well, they were really not on good terms. It was just revealed on the news that they were nearly on the brink of waging war with one another." Lacus said stressing the word 'really'. "But with the International Galactic Conference that was held, both parties were able to form an understanding about the matter and agreed to stop with their disagreements. I really don't know the details but it was really a shock to the people that there was quite an uproar happening all around the public when it was leaked by the media."

Declaring war? Those people really have peas as brains. Their gonna declare war on each other for what? Are they gonna throw people, their people, on the battlefield just because they are not on good terms? Are they going to let innocent blood be shed just because they do not agree on something? Are they alright letting their people fight their war for them?

What Coordinators? What Naturals?They're just a bunch of Idiots I say.

I stared at the screen. The white haired man who was talking earlier was now shaking hands at a person who I suppose is the Earth Alliances' Representative as their faces were turned to the media which were clicking and filming nonstop with their cameras since there were lights flashing at them everywhere.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late if we kept starring at the screen." I said walking briskly to the entrance of the building. Lacus might have thought so to for she did not protest or ask why and just followed me.

"I'm glad everything ended without it turning into an unnecessary war" I said slowing my pace as I saw her trying to catch up with me. "They're just being a big idiot if it did"

"Yes, your right." She giggled taking her place beside me as we walk in the lobby of the building "but really, who would have thought that the rumored cold and scary Chairman of the Plants would come to the conference himself just to convince everyone that it should be resolved by peaceful means"

Really? The Chairman of Plants?

Well at least someone is not trying to be an Idiot.

* * *

**Sorry if the grammar sucks...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**

**I know that It looks like it will have a next chapter, but well, I don't know how to continue the rest of my dream. But If I did I'll update. So for now that's the ending...  
**

**I really apologize.  
**

**EternalXHaruka logging off...**


End file.
